Secret Love
by loveisjusta4letterword
Summary: They weren't supposed to be together, but they fell in love anyways. Updated. Chapter 5 up! [Ryella]This is soley based on HSM 1, not 2. In fact, I haven't even seen HSM 2 yet.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: Why would a 12 year old own a hit movie?**

* * *

_**They led different lives**_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking down the hall holding hands _

_Shows Ryan singing and dancing on stage_

_**But what happens when their paths cross?**_

_Shows the cast list for the musical _

_Voiceover of Ms Darbus saying "Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans, congratulations you got the leads in the spring musical"_

_**Will romance bloom?**_

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella kissing backstage_

"_I Love You._

_**And can they keep it a secret?**_

_Shows Gabriella talking to Troy._

"_Troy, I can't go to dinner with you tonight, my, uh, cousins coming to town."_

_Shows Troy walking in on Ryan and Gabriella kissing._

"_Why are you kissing him?!"_

**Coming to a computer near you!

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should make this a story or not.**  



	2. The Sign Up Sheet

**I was so happy when I opened my e-mail and saw all of the reviews and subscriptions for just the trailer. This is the first chapter, and unfortunately, doesn't have any Ryella. The Ryella part will come later, probably in chapter 3 or 4.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have to make this story.**

* * *

A petite brunette walked down the hall towards her locker. Gabriella spun her combination into the lock, and then opened the locker door. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her neck. "Troy? Can't you at least wait until I've gotten my locker closed?"

Troy pretended to pout. "Can't a guy kiss his beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes, but he should let her get her books first."

Troy sighed. "Fine, I'll wait."

Gabriella grabbed her last book, and then slammed the locker shut. "So will you walk your beautiful girlfriend to her next class?"

Troy smiled, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Of course." With that being said, he wrapped his arm around her waist and the couple walked to class.

After their first class was over, the two were walking down the hall, laughing with each other, when they noticed the sign up sheet for the spring _musicale_, as Darbus calls it.

"So, Gabi, do you wanna sign up for the spring musical?" Troy asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I do!" Gabriella took out a pen from her bag, and put hers and Troy's names down. "The auditions are next Thursday. We have to start practicing!"

"Okay, Gabriella." Troy said laughing at how excited his girlfriend was getting.

* * *

Ryan Evans was walking down that same hall, heading for the sign up sheet. But before he reached his destination, he saw Gabriella and Troy in front of the sheet. 'Oh _great_' He thought, 'they're signing up again. Sharpay's gonna have a fit!'

But truthfully, he was glad that _Gabriella_ was signing up. He loved hearing her angelic voice. Truthfully, he loved everything about her. She was so beautiful, so smart, so sweet, so caring, so compassionate, so… amazing. But alas, she belonged to Golden Boy, A.K.A Troy Bolton, and Ryan was supposed to hate her.

* * *

When Ryan got home, after school had let out, he was met with a scream from his sister. "Ryan! Did you see the sign up sheet?! Troy and that_ Gabriella _girl signed up again!"

He was tired from his day and didn't want to start a fight with his sister. "Don't worry, we'll beat them. Remember, we've been practicing for _months._ They've probably just started practicing."

Sharpay smiled at her brother. "You're right. What am I worrying about? They've got no chance against us! Especially Gabriella, she sings horribly! I mean, I have to put plugs in my ears every time she sings!" She laughed at her own comment.

Ryan frowned. He hated it when Sharpay said mean things about Gabriella.

"What's wrong, Ryan? Aren't you happy thinking about the musical?"

"Oh, yes, I am happy Sharpay. I'm just tired… That's all. I'm just gonna head upstairs to my room."

Ryan left the room and headed up the stairs. Once he was safely in his bedroom, he started daydreaming. '_Maybe Gabriella will audition with me instead of Troy. And maybe we'll get picked for the leads, and we'll kiss onstage. Then we'll fall in love and live happily ever after. Oh… who am I kidding, that would never happen_.'

* * *

While Ryan was daydreaming about her, Gabriella was thinking about the musical. 'What if Troy and I don't get the leads? What if the winter musical was just a stroke of luck? Or what if I get a lead and Troy doesn't? Or what if Troy gets a lead and I'm just the understudy? Or worse, what if I'm not in the musical at all? Or what if Troy and Sharpay get the leads and fall in love? Or maybe everything will turn out as planned and Troy and I both get the leads! I hope so.'

Needing some comfort, she dialed her boyfriend's number from her cell.

"Hello?" Troy's voice answered.

"Hey, Troy. I just wanted to talk to you about the musical."

"Okay. What about it?"

"Do you think we'll get the leads?"

"Of course we will, Gabi."

"But what if one of us gets the lead and the other one doesn't?"

"Then the one who doesn't will sit in the audience and cheer the other one on."

"Thanks, Troy. I feel better about the musical now."

"Glad I could help. Listen, I gotta go now."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye." And with that, the phone conversation was over.

Gabriella and Ryan both fell asleep peacefully in their beds that night, completely unaware about what fate had in store for them.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. The Auditions

Disclaimer: Does Paris Hilton have a brain?

* * *

Today was the day before the auditions. Everyone was sitting in homeroom when Darbus announced, "If you are auditioning for the spring musical, there's a slight change. Instead of auditioning with your partner, you will sing alone. Thank you." 

Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella all groaned at the same time. 'What am I going to sing?' Thought Gabriella. Then she thought of the perfect song for her.

Ryan was also thinking about what to sing. 'Beautiful Soul, no. Thanks For The Memories, no. This Love, no. I got it! I'll sing….'

* * *

Gabriella needed to practice her song. So, during lunch, she was heading to the music room when she heard a male voice singing. 'Who is that?' She wondered. 

When she came into the music room, she saw that the voice belonged to none other than Ryan Evans. He hadn't noticed her come into the room, so she quietly sat down and listened to him.

When Ryan was finished, Gabriella said, "Wow. That was really good." He turned, startled.

"Thanks." He said, blushing.

"Is that what you're singing for the auditions?"

"Umm… yea, I guess I am."

"You really should. It's different from the flashy stuff you usually sing."

"Well… thanks. Did you need to practice your song in here?"

"I was, but you can keep practicing if you want."

"No, you should practice. Besides, you got to hear my song. It's only fair that I hear yours."

Gabriella giggled, but then started singing. When she started out, her voice sounded cautious, but then she got lost in the song.

When she finished, Ryan breathed. "Wow… That was beautiful."

It was Gabriella's turn to blush. "Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the auditions."

"Yea, I guess you will."

Gabriella's head was filled with thoughts of Ryan. 'His voice is really good. It's just… amazing. And he's so cute and… Wait, what am I thinking. Troy's my boyfriend! But what if I like Ryan Evans? Urg, I'm so confused!'

* * *

Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and Troy all walked into the auditorium at the same time. Darbus was onstage, giving a lecture about cell phones. 10 minutes later, she was finished. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. The first person auditioning will be Sharpay Evans." 

Sharpay walked onto the stage, boom box in hand. She pressed play, and music started to come on.

**If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...  
**

**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. **

Everyone clapped politely for her. This was not, to say the least, her best performance.

"Next up is Troy Bolton." Darbus announced.

Troy walked onstage, and started singing his song.

**Oh Oh Uh Uh  
I turn around you're there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
Your the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together but your  
Oh so hard to find  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin out the door  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance**

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**

**Woah  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know i'm alive**

**I see you when you're at the beach  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when i'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask**

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**

**Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh  
Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need**

**Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
Tell you  
How 'bad i want you  
All I need  
Is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask**

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**

**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**

**What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oooh, ooooh yeah**

**Woo  
That's it  
Ladies goodnight**

Everyone clapped loudly. "Next up, is Ryan Evans."

Ryan walked slowly onstage. He had never been this nervous before. Slowly, cautiously, he started singing.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

Everyone clapped loudly for Ryan. Louder than they did for Troy. Nobody had ever heard him sing that kind of song before.

"Next up, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella was just as slow as Ryan was getting onstage. After waiting for a few minutes, her voice started singing.

**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now**

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now**

Everyone clapped, just as loud as they did for Ryan. She had sounded beautiful.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! Loved it? Hated it? Wanna tie me up and gag me? Please review.**

**By the way, Sharpay's song was Glamorous by Fergie, Troy's was What's Your Name? By Jesse McCartney, Ryan's was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, and Gabriella's was Innocence by Avril Lavigne.**


	4. We'll Keep It Our Little Secret

This is the 3rd chapter. This has Ryella romance in it!

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm a 12 year old girl who owns a hit movie.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hall, and hand. The cast list would be posted today. For some reason, Darbus decided to not have callbacks this year, she just decided to base her decision solely off of the audition. "Do you think we got the leads, Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

When the arrived at the message board, the cast list was somewhat a shock. Gabriella read out loud. "Gabriella Montez as Caitlyn… Ryan Evans as Dominic…"

"What?" Troy said. "Ryan's the other lead?"

"Relax, Troy. Now you get to cheer me on in the audience, just like you said. Besides, you're the understudy, so you still might get to be in it."

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay Evans made their way across the hallway to the message board. Sharpay pushed Gabriella to the side in order to see the list, but then she let out a scream. "What?" Ryan asked his twin.

"That _thing_," She pointed to Gabriella, "got the lead. Over me! I'm the star! She's just a nerd who got lucky!"

"Sharpay, stop. You're just jealous of her."

Sharpay glared at her brother, then flounced off. Before she turned into a different hallway, though, she said loudly enough for everybody to hear, "This is **NOT **over! I **WILL **be in that musical!"

Ryan turned to Gabriella and said, "Don't worry, she's not gonna do anything to you."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Ryan. And congrats on getting the lead."

"Yea, you too."

* * *

"Gabs, I'm not too happy about having Ryan be the other lead." Troy said. "What if he likes you and tries to steal you from me?" 

"Troy, don't worry. Nothing's like that is gonna happen. And he's gonna steal me from you? What am I, a bracelet?"

But she wondered herself if something would happen between her and the "Drama King". In the classes she had with him, she often stared at him, and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 'Well," She thought 'I guess I'll find out. I mean the musical does have a kissing scene.'

* * *

Ryan Evans was floating on a cloud. Not only did he get to be the lead in the musical, but the girl of his dreams was playing opposite him. He would get to kiss her! 'Maybe when we kiss she'll fall madly in love with me. Oh, who am I kidding? She has the school's Golden Boy as a boyfriend. But I can still hope.' 

Ryan was beginning to think that Gabriella liked him too. In class, he could feel her staring at him. But when he'd turn around to check, she would be innocently gazing at her notebook.

* * *

After school, every cast member of the musical was in the auditorium. They weren't going to practice today, nope, Ms. Darbus wanted them to paint the sets. 

"Mr. Evans and Ms. Montez, will you please go get the paint from the supply closet?"

Not wanting to get in trouble, Gabriella and Ryan both scurried toward the supply closet. Unfortunately for them, the paint was buried in there and there was no light switch in there. They both walked into there, the door closing behind them. "I can't see anything. Open the door so we can use the light from the hallway." Gabriella told Ryan.

He twisted the knob, trying to get the door open. "It's stuck." He said.

"It is? Well I guess we'll just wait for someone to open the door."

Gabriella sat down on the floor, looking over at Ryan. She was afraid of what would happen.

Ryan sat down as well, looking at her. Suddenly, not knowing what came over him, he leaned over and kissed her.

At first she didn't do anything, but then she felt herself kissing back. His tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance. She happily obliged.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Gabs?" They heard Troy's voice ask, "Ms. Darbus wants to know if you found the paint yet."

"Umm…" Gaabriella tried to think of something to say. "The door was locked, and we didn't have any light."

"Oh… I'll open it for you." The door opened and light poured into the closet. "The paints right there," Troy pointed.

Gabriella grabbed the paint, got up, and walked out of the closet. Ryan followed her, and the three of them silently walked back to the auditorium.

* * *

After Ms. Darbus let them out, Ryan was walking towards his car. As he was walking, he heard a female voice mumbling to herself. "Gabriella?" He asked. "What's up? You were talking to yourself." 

"Nothing. Troy was supposed to give me a ride home, but he has basketball practice."

"Well, I could give you a ride home."

"You will? Thanks!"

He opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. Then Ryan walked around to the driver's side and got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the road.

"Hey, Ryan? I was just wondering, about what happened earlier? Did it, uh, mean anything to you?"

This question took him by surprise. He decided to be honest. "Yes, Gabriella it did. I really like you, and I hope it meant something to you too."

"Well, since you're being honest, I should be too. Yes, it did mean something. But you see, the thing is, I can't do that to Troy. I can't tell him that I cheated on him."

Ryan looked at her, and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. "Break up with him when you're ready. We'll keep our relationship our little secret then."

"We'll keep it our little secret." Gabriella repeated.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to chop me up with a saw and throw the pieces into a river? Please review!  
**


	5. Meet Me In The Library

I just want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed this story, subscribed to it, or added it to their favorite story list. I really appreciate it! And yes, I really am as 12 year old. Or am I?

This chapter is probably the shortest one yet, because I've had a little brain freeze.

Disclaimer: Yes, I am Walt Disney in disguise.

* * *

As Gabriella entered the school the next day, her head was filled with thoughts of Ryan. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into an empty classroom. Loud screams escaped her mouth, until Ryan placed a hand over it. "Shh…. It's just me." 

She smiled widely at him. "Why'd you pull me into a classroom?" she asked.

"So I could do this," He answered, kissing her on the lips.

The two started kissing passionately until they heard the first bell ring.

"I guess we better leave before people start coming in the room," Gabriella said.

"Yea… we better…" Ryan said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in class then."

* * *

During classes, they tried their best to act as normal as possible. Gabriella would pay complete attention to the teacher as usual, and Ryan would act as if he had no clue what the teacher was saying, as usual. But every once in a while, when nobody was looking they would sneak glances at each other.

"Psst… Gabriella," Ryan whispered to her, placing a note into her hand.

The note read:

_**meet me in the library 4 lunch?**_

_**---ry**_

Gabriella turned to him and nodded. But then she started to worry. 'What am I going to tell everyone? Oh, I know! I'll say that I have a big test today and I fell asleep while I was studying.'

* * *

When lunch came around, Gabriella walked into the cafeteria to get her food from the lunch line. When she got into the line she found that Troy was in line ahead of her. 

"Hey Troy… I can't have lunch with you guys today."

"Hey Gabi. Why can't you?"

"I need to study because I have a major test coming up 8th period and I forgot to study."

"Gabs, I'm in your 8th period class. We don't have a test today."

"Did I say 8th period? I meant 7th."

"Okay… I'll see you later then…"

Gabriella grabbed her lunch and started heading toward the library. She felt guilty for lying, but then shrugged it off.

When she entered the library, she found that Ryan was already in there. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I don't get school food, I bring my lunch."

"Ahh… That would explain it then…"

The two talked while they ate. They talked about their favorite color, favorite animal, pretty much anything under the sun they talked about.'

When they were both finished eating, though, they started kissing each other passionately.

Gabriella broke the kiss. "Ryan… I don't think we should do this in school anymore… We could get caught… And I'm still working up the nerve to break up with Troy…"

Ryan sighed. "Well, then can I come over your house? Sharpay doesn't give me any privacy at my house."

"Sure. Come over around 6. I'll just have to cancel with Troy tonight then."

* * *

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said as she walked up to her boyfriend's locker.

"Hey Gabriella. Are we still on for tonight?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't come tonight because my, uh, cousins coming to town just for tonight and she'll literally kill me if I don't hang out with her."

"Well, I don't want my girlfriend to die, so I guess we can have our date another night."

"Thanks Troy." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked to her own locker.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throw me into a cage full of hungry lions? Please review!**


	6. I Have A Cold

**There's only one or 2 more chapters after this one. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything. Bow down to me.  
**

* * *

Later that day, Gabriella was sitting on her bed, reading, when she heard a knock on her balcony. She dropped the book, and walked over to the balcony doors. "Who is it?" she asked. 

"It's the police. Open up." Ryan said, trying to disguise his voice.

She opened the doors. "For such a great actor, you're really bad at disguising your voice."

"Maybe I just didn't want to scare you."

"I guess you deserve a kiss then." She said, placing a kiss on his lips.

He started to deepen it. (Please forgive me for my description of kiss scenes. Since I'm only 12, I don't really know how to describe it.)

They continued to kiss, only stopped to breathe.

Ryan broke apart, and said, "I should go now, before Sharpay gets suspicious."

"Yea... I guess you should."

Ryan started walking towards the balcony doors, but paused. "Wait... Before I go, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Gabriella."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Did she love Ryan Evans? 'Yes,' she thought. 'I do love him.'

"I love you too, Ryan."

He looked at her, shocked. "Really? I mean, you don't have to say it just because I did."

"I meant it." She placed a kiss on his lips.

He walked onto her balcony, and started to climb down. "Bye..."

She waved at him. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Gabriella walked into school, thinking. What was she thinking about, you ask? Her thoughts were about when she would break up with Troy. She knew she would break up with him soon. The question was, when? 

Ryan walked up to her locker just as she reached it. "Hey. Whatcha thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about when I was going to break up with Troy." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"So, when are you going to?"

"Soon. This week."

"Good. I want to be able to kiss you in public."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to soon." She laughed and started walking to class.

* * *

Troy walked up to Gabriella as soon as school let out. "Hey Gabi." 

"Oh hey Troy." She was a little uncomfortable talking to him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

She coughed. "I'm uh, feeling sick tonight... I wouldn't want you to catch anything..." She started a fake-but-believable coughing fit.

"Are you gonna be ok, Gabi?"

"Yea... I just need to go home and rest."

* * *

Ryan and Gabriella sat on her bed, kissing.

When the kiss broke, he asked, "Did you break up with Troy today?"

She shook her head, "No. I never had the chance to."

"You're gonna break up with him this week, right?"

She nodded. "Definitely this week."

"Good." He smiled, and started kissing her again.

They two teenagers didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey Gabriella I just wanted to see if you were feeling**--**" Troy stopped talking when he opened the door and saw the two kissing.

"Why are you kissing him?!"

Gabriella got up. "Troy I can explain..."

"Explain what? How you're cheating on me? With Ryan Evans of all people!" He walked over to where Ryan was and punched him square in the jaw.

"Troy stop!" Troy ignored her and continued to punch Ryan. "Troy I love him!"

Troy stopped. "Whatever. I'm not gonna waste my time here. But don't think I'm done with you, Evans." And with that, he walked out.

Gabriella sat down next to Ryan and put her arms around him. "Are you okay? It looked like he hit you pretty hard."

"Yea, I'm okay. I'm just glad he didn't do anything to you."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, but she couldn't help wondering what Troy was planning to do to Ryan.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Want to push me off a bridge into an ocean full of sharks? Please review!**


	7. UPDATE INFORMATION

HI!! okay, hola people

I started writing on here when I was 12, but then I stopped.(I turned 14 yesterday. =D) Today I decided to login again, since I've been getting attacked with e-mails from this site. I will start writing this story again, hopefully within this week. (Right now I'm at school using a laptop, so I can't write it here.) It won't be the same writing style, as (hopefully) it's better than when I was 12.


End file.
